Unexpected
by Relena Carter
Summary: NO FLAMES!1 people please!!!!!!!!! My friend RAGEFUL JEWEL, wrote this, she's taking over that story , "Untitled" Thanks , relena carter
1. Default Chapter Title

Unexpected: Chapter 1  
  
Please be gentle. This is my first published fanfic. Also I'm doing this to  
help Relena Carter out. Oh yeah, I don't own Gundam Wing. Never had  
and never will.  
  
When you see this,*, it means that it's a person thought.  
  
  
Relena was in her room getting ready for the ball. She wasn't very  
excited about it though. It meant that she had to pretend to be nice  
and polite to practically everybody. She really hated doing this, but this  
was the way her life was. She could never change it.  
  
" Relena, are you almost done in there? Everybody is waiting for you. "  
called Noin.  
  
" I'm coming. " shouted Relena through the door.  
  
" Alright." said Noin. Then Noin walked back downstair.  
  
* I really hate all of this. Sometimes I wish I could just be a regular   
girl. But that's impossible, I was never meant to be a regular girl. Since  
the day I was born I was meant to be some important. At least something  
good will happen tonight. I'll finally get a chance to see Heero again. *   
Then Relena opened the door and went downstairs to meet everybody.  
  
1 hour later  
  
At the ball Relena had dance with about every guy there. Well except  
Heero that is. She couldn't finded him anywhere. This made Relena heart  
break. She really wanted to see him. Right now she was in the arms of  
one of her many suitors.  
  
" Relena, you look wonderful tonight. " said the gentlemen.  
  
" Thank you. " said Relena.  
  
Just then the song ended and Relena went to sit at a table. All night   
guys keep saying how beautiful she was. She was just getting tired of   
it all. The only person she wanted to hear that from was Heero, but she   
knew that would never happen. It was just something that would only  
happenin her dreams.  
  
* Heero, where are you? Millardo said you'll be here. Why do you  
always hide from me? *  
  
Meanwhile, at the other side of the room....  
  
Heero stood there watching Relena. He was hiding in the shadows,  
making sure not to be seen by Relena.  
  
* She really grew up over these two years. She looks like a goddess.  
I wonder, why she just sitting there all alone? I wish I could go over   
there and tell her how I feel, but I can't. I'll just hurt her and she deserves  
some one better than me. *  
  
A lone figure stood in the shadows of the ball room. Watching Relena  
very closely.  
  
* Soon Miss Relena you will be dead. It is time that your pacifist  
ways to end. *  
  
Then the lone figure disappeared. As if it was never there.  
  
  
  
  
Well what do you think? Did it suck? Oh well, I tried. Please review. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Unexpected : Chapter 2  
  
As you all know I do not own Gundam Wing. If I did I wouldn't be writing  
fanfics. I would be turning these into episodes.  
  
A lone figure walked the halls of what seemed like an abandoned   
building. When in exactually it was a secert head quarters.  
  
*I can't wait until Miss Relena is dead. If everything goes as planned they  
will never expect that it was little ol' me that murder her. Hell they don't  
even know I have these abilities and they never will.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena Peacecraft sat at empty table for some time when someone   
approached her.  
  
"Hello Relena. Are you feeling well? You seem alittle pale."  
  
Relena looked up to see one of her friends, Kayla.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine." replied Relena.  
  
"Why are you sitting here all by yourself? Don't you want to dance? There  
are a lot of good looking guys here." said Kayla.  
  
*Yeah but none of them are Heero.* Relena thought sadly. "Oh I got tried   
of dancing and wanted to be by myself."  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing wrong? This wouldn't have to do with a   
certain person named Heero Yuy now would it?"  
  
This comment surprised Relena. She couldn't believe that her friend knew  
her so well. Then again they did go to the same school and she does know  
about Heero Yuy.  
  
"No, this has nothing to do with Heero." Relena said.  
  
"Ok, but if you ever want to talk you know where to find me." With that  
Kayla got up and went back to the dance floor. *I hope your going to be  
alright Relena. I sense that something horrible is going to happen and it   
involves you.*  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
The lone figure started to walk down the hallway towards their bedroom   
when they were stopped by a soldier.  
  
"Your Excellence, the captain wants to know when this project is going to   
start?" said the young soldier.  
  
"It's going to start when I say it going to start!", yelled the lone figure, "Tell  
the captain not to undermind me again! For if he does this again he will be  
killed personally by me! Got it!!"  
  
"Y...Y..Yes your Excellence. S...S...So..Sorry to disturb you." stuttered the  
young soldier. With that said the young soldier ran down the hall to get as  
far away as he could from the lone figure.  
  
"Imbeciles. Soon they will all be dead and I rule the world. Mwahahahahaha."  
With that the figure entered their room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena just couldn't stand being at the ball anymore and decide that she will  
go up to her room. Maybe she could find something to do in there. With   
that in mind she got up and left the ball.  
  
* I wonder where she's going. Why should I even care? Aurrgghh, why am  
I doing this to myself.* Heero then decided that it was time to leave the ball,  
beside he wasn't having fun there anyway. Then Heero stealthily made his   
toward the door and left.  
  
*Uh. Heero leaving. He didn't see Relena. Oh well it's not my problem.*   
thought Duo. He then turned around and start to dance with Hilde again.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Relena entered her room and turned on the lights. She quick notice a letter  
on the bed. Curious about where it came from she walked over to the bed  
and picked up the letter. *Maybe it's from Heero. Yeah right why would   
Heero leave a letter for me.* With that she opened the letter and was in the  
biggest shock of her life.  
  
  
Sorry for the wait but I had a lot of homework. Please review.  
  
Rageful Jewel 


End file.
